


It's the Little Moments that Matter

by varchiedreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchiedreams/pseuds/varchiedreams
Summary: After trouble strikes the Pembroke, Veronica flees to Archie's for comfort.(trigger warning: abuse)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It's the Little Moments that Matter

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick pre-thank you to everyone who has read my works so far <3  
> i hope you like this oneshot!

It happened out of nowhere. 

She can't believe this would happen.

For a few minutes, Veronica is sent into a state of shock. The shock then transforms into fear.

_She can't believe this would happen._

Her trembling hands grab her phone. With shaky hands, she calls Archie.

"Ronnie, hey."

"Archie...."

* * *

Archie smiles after Veronica hangs up. 

He notes that her voice sounds different than usual, but maybe she's just tired.

He goes over to the stairs to sit and wait for her. While he waits, he pets Vegas.

When she knocks on the door, he jumps up to answer it. When he opens the door, he is surprised to find her turned the other way. Thinking this is game, he jumps around to the other side only to see her turn the other way.

Archie is no longer in a playful mood after Veronica turns away from him for the third time. He gently grabs her shoulders and turns her to face him. 

Wide-eyed, Archie takes in Veronica's damaged face. There are bags under her swollen eyes, and she looks miserable. 

Archie takes her hand and almost pulls her into the room. Once on the couch, the first words out of his mouth are, "What the hell?"

Before she can say anything, Mary wanders into the room and takes the scene in. Her eyes go almost as wide as Archie's and she immediately disappears to find some painkillers. 

Archie turns back to Veronica and gives her a look, begging for information. 

Veronica lets out a shaky breath before starting:

"It happened an hour ago. My father was in a rage about one of his wrongdoings, no doubt.

I was just sitting there having some water because he asked me to come in. He was also on call with someone, so I didn't think I had to listen. When he was done, he began yelling at me for not paying attention to 'what he was saying'. Then he called me useless."

Archie's jaw clenches. 

"So I stood up and told him not to call me that because I didn't think I was useless. I'm not useless, am I, Archie?"

Archie is quick to answer with an "Of course not, Ronnie."

Veronica tries to continue but finds it difficult to speak. Archie gently takes her hand and she silently goes on.

"And then.... he hit me. He hit me as hard as he could," she sobs quietly.

Archie's grip on her hand tightens ever so slightly.

"I knew I couldn't stay there, so I just left. Then I called you, and I ended up here," she finishes.

Archie looks at her with both sympathy and anger in his eyes.

"God, Ronnie. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of that."

"But what if I do? Maybe he's right. Maybe I am useless."

Archie cups her face so that she can only see him. 

"Veronica Cecilia Lodge, you are _not_ useless. You have helped so many people; you have been kind to so many people. You have helped _me_ so much. 

So please don't call yourself useless. Okay?"

A little more steadily, she replies, "Okay."

Archie gives her a small smile and wraps a protective arm around Veronica. She leans down on his shoulder. She loves this spot and considers it her safe place.

Mary returns with the painkillers. She sets them down and gives Veronica a sympathetic smile before leaving the two alone. 

Vegas also approaches and nuzzles his head in her lap before trotting up to Archie's room.

The two stay like this for a while before Archie asks Veronica if she's hungry. She politely declines and says she's tired.

Archie sends her up to his room and tells her she can stay as long as she needs. He brings some water and sets it on the nightstand.

He kisses her and tells her he'll be up soon.

* * *

A few hours later, Archie is standing at the doorway of his room, watching her sleep. 

Mary approaches and asks what happened. Archie tells her the story and when he's done, Mary sighs. "That's terrible."

Archie replies, "I already told her she could stay as long as she needs to. Is that okay?"

Mary nods and says that'll be fine. Before she leaves the room, she adds: "Make sure you give her the love she deserves. It's the little moments that matter." 

Archie gives her a small smile and hugs his mom goodnight. 

After Mary leaves the room, Archie turns off the light and pets Vegas before making his way over to the bed. 

He gets in slowly, as not to disturb Veronica. Luckily, she doesn't stir.

Archie's heart just about cracks open when he thinks about all the pain that she's gone through. 

He wraps an arm around her and he's not sure if he imagined the smile that appears on her face. 

He vows to always protect her.

Archie kisses Veronica's hair and tells her he loves her before drifting off to sleep along with her. 


End file.
